In hot water
by daedricgurl
Summary: Switzerland is really known for his temper, and poor Poland is known for his outlandish style; the two don't mix well do they? At least that battle was started in a vacant hall where no one could hear their fighting.


In hot water

When did it all begin? When two similar beings of appearance happened upon each other. The hair, the face, the height. Startling; their eyes. It was alarming, frightening as those two gazed at each other. Physically they were similar, but obviously mentally they were not.

In this conference I was obvious they were having a dispute. It might have something to do with the attire Poland was wearing. It wasn't the first time either, but obviously this Swiss had enough. The only thing keeping him from having an outburst was his sister and the Lithuania by the Pole that would surely get between the two. It's not like he would physically hurt that… Thing… But let's say he wouldn't remain mentally well. Could you even call Poland a he anyways?

"Brother you're shaking! Are you alright?"

His dear little sister Liechtenstein asks, touching his hand in a comforting manner. A light blush graced his face at his cute sister, and he was reminded why he had to protect her so vigorously. Corruption to that level wouldn't be accepted.

"It's just a little chilly."

Upon the turn of a head he saw Russia watching him with the strangest of looks. Tat in itself was enough to calm him for a bit. You don't want to start anything with Russia…

"Alright! It's obvious no one is paying attention right now. We will break for thirty. Do. Not. Go. Far."

Germany's strict and booming voice forced all eyes to him. He was always trying to regulate the meetings. That man just needed to accept that these meetings were just too damn long and no one would be able to sit through him.

"Da, we all have issues that won't be worked out all at once right?"

Russia smiling as ever as he stood, and who else to follow him but China. Obvious to everyone was the eagerness in their steps to leave. That odd man didn't even look like he was trying to contain himself.

"What are they so rushed about big brother?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

Leading his sister out of the room, and away from the lewd topics being discussed by Denmark and France. Ignoring a sly look shot Japan; it had the nation shaking in his over-tailored and embroidered coat.

"Big brother! I want to go play with Raivis and Peter! Please, Vash?"

Looking to where she pointed, the two mentioned were playing a gameboy with a calm Australia watching them. He didn't think it was a wise idea, but she was already skipping away to watch the proceedings. The Australian looked right to him; Switzerland glared in warning and the nations bear offered one back in contest. His caretaker however only smiled at him.

He was slow in slinking off in his defeat, figuring now was as good a time to mope as any and hope no one came upon him for their mere safety. Of course he didn't knew Poland was currently asking for his whereabouts. Australia eager to share and Poland eager to find.

He confronted the Swiss actually, in all his anger, spitting and fuming glory. Put him in a corner and but unleashed a small yelling contest.

"So like, what the hell is your problem anyways Switzerland? You're acting like, pretty stupid and weird."

Switzerland sputtered.

"Me? Stupid and weird? Have you looked in a mirror?"

The pole thought for a minute, because that was a stupid question. Of course he looked in the mirror; how else would he make himself look more fabulous? Then he really got down to it. Looking down at himself to admire a plaited grey and black miniskirt, his blouse was pink, getting lighter to darker as it went up. The sides were sliced clean up to his armpits, and re-tied together in intervals that tapered it to his lean form and also showed off the black halter underneath. Silver half inch heels gave him a little height over the fuming Swiss.

He totally didn't see anything wrong with his clothes. Perfectly matching, brand new and totally popular style. He saw shirts like these in America all the time, but he knew his impeccable style wasn't the problem.

"Like, Oh my god. I'm making you uncomfortable!"

"Pfft, no!"

"Yeah! You like, totally feel threatened!"

"No! I-it's just… Disrespectful!"

"You didn't even think that at all! You feel your masculinity threatened because like, you… Omigosh! Totally like, you're attracted to me!"

"O-oh h-hell no! I - "

Poland would hear none of it; he slapped ah and over Switzerland's mouth, uncharacteristically serious.

"But you're not just that, you're disgusted too. By like, my comfort in my sexuality. None the less intrigued right? Well like, I'll show you that it's not like, so bad."

Really, he should have decked him in the face and called it good. But that finger that ran down his chest and stomach was tantalizing in some creepy way. He should have stopped Poland, but those hands that cupped his glorious peaks, his knees went weak. And then Poland was sliding down his body, pressing his face where it did not belong. Nimble fingers doing what they should not be doing. But then he was sprung so blessedly from his briefs that no complain made it to his lips.

When he looked down, pants and briefs pooled at his ankles and Poland was kneeling before him. That skirt rode up to peek at a lacy thong; he watched the strap disappear between rosy cheeks. He gulped in his doom. This was a public hall, someone could… Oh god Poland had just now seized his vital regions.

"You were suddenly getting really hard like, super fast. Public must like, be your kink."

Poland winked at him.

"You know, someone like, said the Swiss were small. Totally like, a lie. I want this in me so hardcore now."

He really was going to tell him to shove off, but what the hell do you say when your dick is suddenly thrust down someone's throat? The effort of fitting Switzerland in his mouth made his cheeks puff out. The sight and feel made him groan and shake with pleasure.

He leaned his head back against the wall and took fist fulls of Poland's hair. Looking down again was his biggest mistake. The sight made him moan and slam his head back against the wall.

Poland, while sucking him off had moved the strap of his thong away and was dry fingering himself. Pushing his finger in and out exactly how his cock was being taken in and out of Poland's mouth.

That flamboyant male started moaning around his cock. Swallowing around Switzerland's dick was hard, so small amounts of saliva escaped. And it was too much to see, Switzerland moaned out again in distress at how utterly good it was, ad how embarrassed he was too.

Manning up, he watched Poland finger bang himself, knowing that would help bring him to the edge, and it did.

Warm fluid spilled into Poland's mouth and over flowed, a few drops hitting the floor before Poland caught the rest in his hand and Swallowed. Both were breathing heavily and staring at each other intently. Then Switzerland pulled out a kerchief and wiped himself off; handing it to Poland next.

"Like, I'll clean it and return it."

Then, he slowly kissed a trail up Switzerland's feathery blond vertical line before bringing his pants and briefs back up. Carefully tucking his softening organ in and buckled him back up. Applying a kiss to the crotch of his pants with a saucy smile.

When he stood he produced a piece of gum and immediately began chewing.

"Totally want to do that again. And like, don't try to disagree."

Poland smirked and flipped his hair, whipped out his cell and dialed someone urgently. When he was walking away; Switzerland faintly heard some of the call.

"_So like, I need help, NOW Liet… Yes that room and bring some lotion… You're the one bending over…"_

'Oh dear god,' Switzerland thought as he viciously beat his head against the wall.

* * *

Kay, I really shouldn't have to justify this fanfiction, but I feel like I should or else people will bitch at me.

I picture Switzerland as having a legit issue with people like Poland. It's just getting it out there, that not everyone is okay with gay people and transvestites and whatever. That's it. lol So don't flame me and blah blah blah.

And yes, I think they do look alike. Don't question me... .

They're sexy together; crack or not.

Sorry for grammar mistakes, and I hope you enjoyed.

((BTW, big cock to me = 5 - 6 inches. That's the norm. Considering your mouth cavity is only 2-3 inches so don't say it should be bigger. Blah. Leave me alone! Little pen0r is cute! . Hehe Besides, I did research on the average in as many countries as I could. I think I estimated pretty good and Ill say Vash hangs at 4-5.5 inches. Now enjoy that metal picture and lets say I never had this discussion! ))


End file.
